monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cottonmouth255 - MH3D Small Monsters
http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_MH3D_Boss_Monsters http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_MP3D_Final_Boss http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_MH3D_Areas http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_MH3D_Statuses http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cottonmouth255_-_Scrapped_MH3D_Ideas Intro to MH3D Monster Hunter 3 Destiny is a massive Monster Hunter game that I have invented. It combines the aspects of Monster Hunter Freedom Unite and Monster Hunter Tri G. It has all of the monsters from both games, and even the new areas are made from combinations of the two games. For now, I'm going to post information on the small monsters that hunters will encounter. I may create more... Enjoy! Small Monsters of MH3D Rograt Rograts are medium-sized monsters about the size of an Epioth. They are rodents, and can be found in the Idyllic Ocean, Barren Desert, Wet Rainforest, and Forested Spring. They are the favorite prey of the Glauturna, a giant owl-like Flying Wyvern. They possess two attacks: a charge similar to that of the Rhenoplos, and a tail lash similar to that of Basarios or Diablos. Item Carves: Rograt Pelt, Raw Meat, Monster Bone S, Rograt Fang Parnivid Parnivids are carnivorous plants as tall as an Aptonoth. They have a flower-like mouth that they use to bite prey. They are very, very successful as a species, and can be found in almost any region. They are very aggressive, and when killed, will sometimes drop a shiny. The interesting thing about Parnivid is that there are multiple colors. Each color Parnivid will inflict a different status ailment through a special sap attack. Red inflicts Fireblight, Blue inflicts Waterblight, Pink inflicts Felvine-Scented, etc, etc. There is a Parnivid for every status ailment, but each Parnivid prefers a different habitat. For instance, White and Grey Parnivids inhabit the Frozen Wastes, as they inflict Iceblight and Snowman/Muddy, respectively. Parnivid have three attacks: a bite, a spit attack, and a body slam, where they throw back their bulbous heads and pound the ground with them. Item Carves: Parnivid Skin, Parnivid Fang, Monster Fluid Shiny Drops: Red (Fireblight) - Firedouse Berry Blue (Waterblight) - Waterblock Seed Yellow (Thunderblight)- Stormsender Seed White (Iceblight) - Icethaw Pellet Black (Dragonblight) - Dragonfell Berry Gold (Illuminated) - Shadow Ore (used to make Dousing Powder) Green (Sleep) - Nitroshroom (used to make Energy Drinks) Grey (Snowman/Muddy)- Catalyst (used to make Cleansers) Purple (Poison) - Antidote Herb Orange (Paralysis) - Parashroom Pink (Felvine-Scented) - Felvine Yellow-Green (Intoxicated) - Funky Pheromones (this item is now used to make Potent Cloth) Brown (Blinded) - Catalyst (used to make Eye Cleansers) Destrah Destrah are incredibly rare Brute Wyverns, a little longer than a Kelbi and a little taller than a Shakalaka (ie. Cha-Cha). They are similar in appearance to a Barroth, perhaps to avoid being bothered by those particular monsters. The only sightings are from the Idyllic Ocean (where a Barroth cousin called a Toxic Barroth roams). At a certain point in MH3D, the hunter comes across a young Destrah in peril. Knowing how rare it is (and, admittedly, under orders from the Village Chief not to kill it), he/she protects it from aggressive monsters. Thus, the Destrah proceeds to follow its rescuer. Destrah is the Cha-Cha of MH3D. Instead of granting it special magics that allow it to perform certain skills, the player can give it a certain food item. For example, eating a Dragonfell Berry will allow the Destrah to perform a Dragon-element breath attack, and a Might Seed will allow it to increase the hunter's Attack by roaring. As it levels up, the Destrah will be able to perform more and more skills at once. Destrah can perform a variety of attacks. It has a elemental breath attack, a roar, and a status-inflicting bite. Depending on what skills it has (for example, Antidotal or Earplugs), it can also roll in dirt or mud to protect itself from certain attacks. It must do this every 6–7 minutes. Category:Fan Game